


Battle for Jarlaheim

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Centuries before the current cycle, the humans have locked the Soul Riders and Generals outside Jarlaheim. Alex must help Princess Anne get back home.





	

The gates of Jarlaheim still remained closed, even after fourteen days under attack. Both sides of the battle were relentless in their attacks- both on the gates and on each other.

“Honestly, it’s bloody stupid,” said Linda, looking up from her scrying pool. Her eyes returned to their usual green colour, though she furrowed her brow. Everyone knew of the headaches that accompanied her scrying, but she had no cure for it. “Both sides want the same thing, why not work together?”

“Because we’re eternal enemies, Linda,” said Alex, retrieving her blade from the magic forge. The runes glowed faintly on it, and she could feel the magic. She nodded in satisfaction.

“But if we worked together, we could take the city overnight,” said Linda.

“Careful,” said Alex, pointing the enchanted blade at her. “That sounds very close to treason.” She lowered the blade, her eyes following it. “Besides, as soon as we got close to those creatures, their master would control them and kill us or our horses.”

“Right, I forgot about that,” said Linda, rubbing her temples. She sighed, then looked up. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“Princess Anne wants a word with me,” said Alex, and smiled.

“Ooh, sounds exciting,” said Linda with a grin. “I see great happiness in your future.”

“Really, or is that just you being funny?” asked Alex.

“Really,” said Linda. “Go ahead.”

Alex grinned and ran off to Anne’s elaborate tent. It was constructed of the finest silks and filled with silk cushions, incense, various flower petals, and a large bed. Anne wasn’t so foolish as to leave her jewels and gold lying out in the open. Though she always wore the golden crown currently set upon her brow.

“Alex, hello,” said Anne, rising from her bed. Alex couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming over the curves under Anne’s clinging dress.

“Hi,” said Alex, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “How are you today?”

“Oh, you know, sick of waiting to get back home,” said Anne. She sighed and looked longingly towards the fort. “I should be allowed in. It’s my right, I am the king’s daughter after all.”

“Exactly. Just because he’s dead, it doesn’t mean that you’re suddenly no longer a princess,” said Alex.

“Even though I was missing for years?” asked Anne, looking up at Alex with pretty blue eyes.

“Yes,” said Alex. “You’re still a princess, no matter the circumstances. Jon Jarl was your father. And you’re more than a princess, you’re a Soul Rider!”

“I know,” said Anne, tears swimming in her eyes. “I’ve known that since the day my father was killed by dark forces.” She’d been taken in by the druids, then, after ripping a tear in the fabric of reality and sending her father’s killers to another realm.

“You have every right to get in there,” said Alex, gently taking Anne’s hands in her own. “And I’ll do whatever it takes to get you in there, my princess.”

“When did we fall in love?” Anne whispered, suddenly registering what situation they were in. But she didn’t step away.

“I don’t know,” said Alex. 

“One moment,” said Anne. She told the guards she was not to be disturbed unless they’d broken through, closed the tent flaps, and beckoned Alex into her bed.

The two of them didn’t emerge from the tent until the sky had gone dark and become speckled with stars. Even then, Alex only reluctantly left when one of her warriors informed her that they’d found an opening in the wall.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” asked Anne, trying to tug Alex back towards the bed.

“No, I’m sorry,” said Alex. “But this might be the breakthrough we need, princess.”

“Okay,” said Anne. “But hurry back.” She leaned up and gave Alex one last kiss that was almost enough to convince Alex to stay.

As it turned out, there was a breakthrough- a break through the wall, that is. Alex investigated it for a second, then ran back to tell Anne the good news.

“Come with me, princess, I’ve found your way home,” said Alex. Anne took her hand and followed Alex to the wall, looking uncertainly at the small hole in the wall where a few bricks had been pushed out near the gate.

“How am I supposed to fit through here?” asked Anne.

“Stand back,” said Alex. Anne saw the glimmer of magic in her girlfriend’s hands and ducked behind her. She smiled at the shield that surrounded them, then flinched as the wall exploded in front of them.

A scream went up, but Anne followed Alex through the new opening anyway. She coughed in the smoke, and the rubble threatened to trip her up at every step, but she was happy. She was home.

Unfortunately, as soon as Anne was inside the fort, all hell broke loose.

“They should be cheering for me, not screaming,” said Anne.

“I know,” said Alex. “I’ll protect you, though.”

“Thank you,” said Anne. “Please stay safe.”

“Well, maybe they’ll be glad to see a Soul Rider,” said Alex. “But just in case, hide in the walls.”

Alex ran into the middle of the fort, keeping her sword sheathed.

“Fear not, everyone!” she called. “I am the Soul Rider Alex, and I will protect you from the dark forces of Garnok!”

A voice rose from the crowd.

“We don’t want anything to do with this battle!” the voice cried. “Leave our fair city out of this!”

“The Soul Riders stole our princess!” called another voice. “We do not trust them.”

“Your princess is a Soul Rider!” Alex called to them. “She was taken away so that she could learn how to use her powers. But she’s back now.”

“Show her to us!” another voice called, and the crowd began to chant their approval of this idea.

“Okay!” said Alex, and ran to fetch Anne.

Anne stood before her people, still radiant despite the moonlight.

“That’s not our princess!” a voice called, and Alex sighed and brought up a shield around Anne. She shot every arrow out of the sky, deflected every attack, and tried to keep both of them alive and safe. Anne didn’t cry in front of them, but Alex could see her trembling.

As the night wore on, Anne wasn’t the only one trembling. The earlier explosion, the constant shielding of Anne, her earlier activities with Anne, it was all sapping her strength. At last, she moved around in front of Anne, covered her as much as she could with her own body, and felt her magic leave her just as the sun rose.

 _ **“Stop!”**_ Alex looked up at the sound of the voice and saw a vision in front of her. White robes clad the figure, her long red hair swirled in the breeze, and the pure white horse beneath her pawed the ground.

“Aideen,” Alex breathed, and the name was repeated in whispers around the fort.

“You must be fools if you cannot see your own princess standing right in front of you,” said Aideen. “And you should be ashamed for barring the Soul Riders entry to the fort.”

“But the Soul Riders took her,” someone protested.

“Your Anne is one of my Soul Riders,” said Aideen. “She is right behind me. And she is frightened of you. Can’t you see?” She moved aside, revealing Anne and Alex cowering together. “Jon Jarl would be ashamed of you for treating his daughter like this. For scaring her like this. I should curse you all, as I have done before.”

“Please, forgive us Aideen,” said one man, stepping out of the crowd. It was quieter now, and the people were murmuring to each other in concern.

“It is not me you should be seeking forgiveness from,” said Aideen. “Do not let me see you treating my Soul Riders like this again.”

As soon as Aideen disappeared, the crowd began to trickle towards Anne. Alex still had her arm wrapped around her girlfriend, but Anne slowly stepped forwards on her own. Alex stood at her back, the perfect warrior.

“The city will need repairing,” said Anne. “And we must be on our guard against dark forces. But I am here now. Your princess has returned, and she seeks only to be respected and accepted.”

“We will accept you, princess,” said the first man. “And we hope that you can forgive us for trying to kill you.”

“I’ve waited this long to come home,” said Anne. “I’m just glad to be here. So I will overlook your treason. However, I will also ensure that everyone is educated on the druids and the Soul Riders and the legend of Aideen. As my father would have wanted it.”

When Anne and Alex finally found a place to be safe, Alex embraced her girlfriend.

“I’m home,” Anne whispered. “I wish my father was here, but…”

“He would be so proud of you,” said Alex. “And I know that things are hard now. Your city’s falling apart, your people need to get used to you, you need to learn how to rule and rule them well, I need to protect this city…”

“But we’ll manage it,” said Anne. “Together. I know we will.” She kissed Alex, and even though everything was so chaotic at the moment, she had Alex. She’d always had Alex, ever since the druids had taken her away and Alex had declared herself to be Anne’s bodyguard.


End file.
